Rachel's Rock God
by OhTheShame77
Summary: Rachel has found her Rock God, but does Mr. Schue approve? Pure Puckleberry goodness, and it is a songfic to Rock God, Selena Gomez and the Scene. Hope you enjoy!


**Authors Note:**

**I know I still have stories to finish but this song has been playing in my head all day, and I just figured it would be better to clear my head and get the creative juices flowing and such. So ENJOY! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**And if I owned anything, do you really think I'd be writing stories for FanFiction?**

**Song: Rock God, Selena Gomez and the Scene**

_Preacher man walked into the club and he said_

In McKinley High, Will Schuester walked into his choir room and saw Rachel Berry sitting in her chair in the back. Her hair hung in her face as she listened to whatever song was playing from her i-Pod. As he got closer he could hear enough to know it was some kind of pop rock song. What was once a shock was now blasé.

_He said, hey girl can't you walk and not stray?_

She had been so perfect for Will. She was what his club needed, musical talent and an obsession for show tunes. When she began to worship the ground Finn Hudson walked on, Schuester knew he wouldn't have to worry about her straying. With her plaid skirts, argyle sweaters, and knee high socks, Rachel was pure innocence incarnate. Now however, he looked at her attire, she wore a black tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her hair, once short and curled like a 1950's housewife, was long and wavy. Sighing, Will sat next to her. "You couldn't be with Finn? All he wanted was what's best for you." She looked up, eyes burning.

_Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
>Rhythm, the beat and the bass<em>

"OSU? That was what was best for me?" Her words barely concealed the venom in her tone, her eyes staring at him blankly. "Mr. Schue, I have lived my life being told that I was destined for Broadway, that that was where I belonged. When others were dancing to Britney Spears, I was practicing scales and worshiping Barbra Streisand. And then Finn comes along with his goofy smile, and idiotic views and he tells me 'stay in Ohio'?" She bit her lip, as though to keep herself in check. "But you gave up on New York before then." Will was confused. "I love New York, I will live there, but I want to be heard, I want to start in LA." Things began to click into place for Schue. "Of course I would end up this way." Rachel said softly, not wanting to explain what they both knew.

_Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways  
>Cause I'm so possessed with the music<br>The music he plays_

The first time Rachel realized Broadway wasn't endgame was when Puck sang Beth to Quinn. If a rock band could produce a song so beautiful, why couldn't Rachel? Broadway was scripts, but, a musician picked what she did.

Rachel then began to look forward to Noah's performances. He didn't know it, but he was her musical guide into the world of possibilities.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<em>

**6 Months Earlier:**

After application season, the saga of Rachel and Finn was over. The first person to comfort Rachel was Kurt, the only one who knew of her dreams of LA. The second person was Noah. Like most of the things he did for her, he wouldn't know it was for her until the results. In this case, he had been in the auditorium, singing Runaway. He strummed his guitar without thought, the song flowing from him and into Rachel who hid on her spot on the catwalk, watching silently. She loved this song. It was then that Rachel decided that she'd leave the school with a bang, let people know that Rachel wasn't the Broadway freak anymore. She texted Kurt and after watching Noah some more, sneaked out of the auditorium.

The next day was the beginning of a new era, Rachel wore jeans first of all, with only a bright red tank top, and red high heels on. She marched straight up to Puckerman, who couldn't help but notice how much more confident and relaxed Rachel was, and demanded that he teach her how to play the guitar.

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
>He said, hey girl can't you live your life right<em>

Mr. Schue looked at her in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Rachel Berry in LA? "Rachel, I understand that your fight with Finn has left you upset, but it's been months. Don't you think it's time to go back to the way things were?" He didn't mean it insultingly, he didn't mean it to be rude or arrogant or anything other than advice. "Rachel, you're going to Broadway, and Finn will end up following you to New York, and you'll both be happy." You'll be back to being the freak, was unsaid but the idea was almost palpable to the two. As Will rubbed his temples, he was unable to witness the dark, loathing gaze Rachel settled into.

_Father things aren't always so black and white  
>Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone<em>

"You don't know whats best for me, you never did. And if you think Finn is what's best for me you're an idiot. Weren't you the one who told me that I should find a guy who will love all of me, a guy who will love the worst parts? Finn isn't that guy, he worked so hard for a year and a half to quell the Rachel I was raised to be, and now I'm letting my hair down, I'm finding the real Rachel and I'm happy. HE makes me happy! No one knows who they truly when they've never been allowed time to discover themselves." She stood up and walked down the risers, continuing her speech. "Even you are still trying to find perfect happiness.

_And it's not like I'm hurting anyone  
>But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways<em>

"I'm happy." She said simply, hands on her hips staring down a man she used to think the world of. "But what about the people-" Rachel cut him off. "I'm hurting? There's no one who is hurting because of this. My father's have accepted that I'm not their little darling baby girl, Finn has moved on or back really, to Quinn, and the Glee club loves that I'm not a bitch anymore. You seem to be the only one who doesn't like this." She gestured to herself, still not wanting to say what she had become, mainly because they had two different opinions on her rock and roll ways.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<em>

**3 Months Ago**:

Noah had begun giving her lessons a 3 months ago and Rachel was exceeding all expectations Puck had thought up off. "Hey Rach?" He interrupted her strumming, she would be ticked off, but he had something he felt he needed to tell the girl who had quickly become one of his best friends. "What Noah?" "Finn didn't write the song at Nationals." Rachel couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips. "Noah, I know you wrote the song, that you were actually a driving force for anything romantic between Finn and I." His mouth fell to the floor. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" "You never brought it up." She shrugged going back to her strumming, before stopping herself and writing a bit in her song book, "What is that anyway?" puck asked trying to sneak a peak. "Nothing." She said quickly closing the book and placing the guitar over the book. Instead of argueing with her, Puck had an awesome idea, "Okay then, well lets go." He swung her over his shoulder, before walking to his car. "And where are we going?" She asked, propping her chin on her hand. "We're going clubbing to celebrate the fact that I didn't have to speak about feelings or shit."

Of course, several hours, and many alcoholic beverages later while dancing with each other, Puck would explain how he felt with a kiss or two.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<em>

**2 Hours Ago**:

At the post graduation party, Puck held Rachel close, dancing with her for hours, As it alwaus was with them, Rachel was completely under his spell as he held her close and whispered the words of the song into her ear. Unbeknown too Rachel, Puck was completely under her spell, watching her feet glide, her hips sway, and the way she would tilt her head to the right and bite her lip before she would plant a kiss under his jaw. "I love you," she whispered, to which he had kissed her and murmured "I love you" before releasing her. "I'll be back," she promised. Rachel was going to Mr. Schue now, hoping she could make the man realize why she had changed.

_No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
>Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back<br>And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me_

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I didn't want you to be upset with me, but I wouldn't change this year even if I could. This is the path and I'm not looking back. I'm sorry." With that, Rachel left Mr. Schue in the choir room, both knowing she'd never return. The room, the school really, was her past and she was, as she said not looking back. "Goodbye Mr. Schue." And Rachel Berry disappeared into the hallway.

_I can't stop my feet from dancing  
>To the sound of his drum<br>Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
>I can't keep my hips from swaying<br>To his sweet melody, you see  
>I fell in love with my rock, rock god<em>

It would take a year and a half for Rachel to get signed and another 6 months for her first single to hit the air. Rock God hit the number one spot in the billboard top 20 for fourteen weeks. It would take Puck slightly longer, but six months after Rock God was released, Puck released his first single, My Girl. The media was going nuts with this new power couple, who could play instruments, sing, act, dance, and write songs. In the words of Perez Hilton, quoted one magazine, "They're two hot talented Jews, of course they're together. It's natural people!"

_Preacher man, preacher man  
>Preacher man, preacher man<br>(Forgive me but I don't know what I do)  
>Preacher man, preacher man<br>(Preacher man, why don't you understand)  
>Preacher man, preacher man<em>

Hanging up in Mr. Schue's office was two pictures. One was of the original New Directions, the twelve misfits all brought together through music, Rachel and Finn had been together then, Puck was still the school bad ass, and everything was how Schuester had thought it should be.

The other was of Puck and Rachel, in the choir room. Artie had taken the picture. Rachel had a guitar in her hand and Puck had his arms over hers, something everyone had known wasn't needed. Both were smiling at the camera, eyes lit up with, well, glee. He hadn't figured out why it was there at first, it was a widely known secret he favored Finn, but there on his wall was two students he had thought he disliked immensely.

When Rock God hit the air he figured out why they were on his wall, Rachel and Puck where the definition of what he wanted his Glee Club to represent, being yourself and being happy with it, despite what others think.

_Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
>(Have you ever felt this way, have you ever ever never, felt this way)<br>Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone  
>With my rock, rock god <em>

As Rachel stood with her Rock God in front of the paparazzi, smiling wide while hanging onto Noah's arm, she couldn't help but remember when she said goodbye to her past and welcomed her future, welcomed her Rock God.


End file.
